yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Mutou and Dark Bakura's Duel (manga)
Yugi Mutou and Dark Bakura faced each other in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters, during the Shadow RPG. Dark Bakura challenged Yugi to the Duel, while trying to stop him learning Dark Yugi's real name. Dark Bakura used an "Undead Lock" Deck and tried to make Yugi Deck out. Yugi won, using a Deck he had built independent from Dark Yugi. Events Prior , suspicious on finding "Destiny Board"]] After Mr. Clown broke apart the Millennium Puzzle, Dark Bakura used his "Parasite Mind" ability to seal a part of his soul within a piece. He returned the piece to Yugi, who reassembled the puzzle. The portion of his soul manifested into an extended persona, living within the puzzle, serving as a spy. This portion of Dark Bakura followed Yugi and his friends into the World of Memories, during the Mind's Labyrinth search. Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki undertook the task to learn Dark Yugi's real life, during the Shadow RPG and ventured to his tomb, in the hopes of finding it. The portion of Dark Bakura that had followed them, waited for them inside the tomb and Yugi foresaw their meeting after finding a "Destiny Board" Duel Monsters ''card. Dark Bakura challenged Yugi and his friends to a game of ''Duel Monsters. Yugi accepted, understading it would be a Shadow Game, in which the loser would die. Both players' Decks became composed of 40 cards that they imagined. Yugi constructed a Deck that not even Dark Yugi knew about and saw this Duel as a test for himself. Duel stands before Yugi and his friends.]] 1st turn: Yugi Yugi Set "Turn Jump" and Summoned "Marshmallon" in Defense Mode. 2nd turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura ridiculed "Marshmallon" for being a weak monster and Summoned "Death Knight Deathcalibur". "Death Knight Deathcalibur" attacked "Marshmallon", but to no avail, due to its immunity to regular non-magical attacks. Dark Bakura Set "Ghost Beckoning" and ended his turn. 3rd turn: Yugi Yugi Set "Marshmallon Glasses", Summoned "Silent Swordsman LV0" and ended his turn. At this point, his friends noticed that he was using a Deck of his own, independent of Dark Yugi. 4th turn: Dark Bakura ", affected by "Marshmallon Glasses", only able to attack "Marshmallon"]] Dark Bakura recognized "Silent Swordsman" as one of a class of annoying monsters that raises its LV each turn. He considered attacking it, but figured Yugi had prepared a Trap card among his face-downs. Dark Bakura activated "Trap Charm", making "Deathcalibur" immune to Trap Cards, and then got "Deathcalibur" to attack "Silent Swordsman". However Yugi used the Spell Card, "Marshmallon Glasses", making "Marshmallon" the only possible attack target for "Deathcalibur". This caused it to attack "Marshmallon" again to no effect. Dark Bakura was slightly flustered at being stopped by a combo of "puny monsters", but remained satisfied that he had prepared a powerful Trap combo, as he Set "Death Spirit Zoma". 5th turn: Yugi "Silent Swordsman" went up one LV ("Silent Swordsman": LV0 → 1, 1000 → 1500 ATK). As Yugi entered his Battle Phase, he prepared to activate a card, but was stopped by Dark Bakura, who activated "Ghost Beckoning", forcing "Silent Swordsman LV1" to attack. Yugi tried to activate a Spell Card, but was stopped again, as Dark Bakura activated "Death Spirit Zoma", which Jonouchi recognized as the card that almost defeated him. "Zoma" was Summoned as a Trap Monster in Defense Position and "Silent Swordsman" was forced to attack and destroy it. "Zoma" changed to ectoplasm to inflict double the ATK of the monster that destroyed it as damage to Yugi. Yugi was due to take 3000 damage, but activated "Turn Jump", skipping forward three turns, neutralizing the effect of "Zoma" and increasing the LV of "Silent Swordsman" ("Silent Swordsman": LV1 → 4, 1500 → 3000 ATK). and Anzu's reactions to seeing Yugi's strength]] "Silent Swordsman LV4" attacked and destroyed "Death Knight Deathcalibur" (Dark Bakura: 4000 → 2900 Life Points). Dark Bakura and Jonouchi were both surprised by Jonouchi's strength. Anzu realized that from the long silence in Yugi's soul, he had turned into a strong Duelist. Yugi attacked Dark Bakura directly with "Marshmallon" (Dark Bakura: 2900 → 2600 Life Points). 6th turn: Dark Bakura ".]] Dark Bakura admitted that he could now see that Yugi, "the vessel", was also able to play cards, but told him not to get worked up over making a little progress. He claimed to be a killer, who was going to enjoy watching Yugi bleed to death. Dark Bakura planned on bringing more horrors into the game than Yugi could imagine and activated "Accursed Necrotwins". Two eerie dolls appeared on the field, one holding a red box and the other holding a black box. One of the boxes was cursed and the other gave life. Without knowing which was which, Yugi had to choose which player would receive which box. Yugi choose to take the red box and Dark Bakura complimented him on his choice, explaining that he would now get 200 Life Points each time a card was sent to either Graveyard. Jonouchi and Honda were relieved, but Yugi was suspicious about the effect of the black box. Dark Bakura thanked Yugi for giving him the curse, which destroyed his Graveyard. With no Graveyard, Dark Bakura's deceased monsters lingered on the field as ghosts. His Spell and Trap Cards also lingered on the field. He told Yugi not to worry, since the ghosts could not attack or defend, but regardless, Yugi had a bad feeling about the situation. is destroyed.]] Dark Bakura Set "The Narrow Corridor" card and Summoned "Necrosoldier" in Defense Mode. 7th turn: Yugi Since "Necrosoldier" was alone, its effect Summoned another "Necrosoldier". Although the soldiers had 0 ATK and DEF, Yugi suspected they would be trouble. "Silent Swordsman" increased its LV by 1 ("Silent Swordsman": LV4 → 5, 3000 → 3500 ATK). With two monsters defending Dark Bakura, Yugi thought if he could Summon one monster, he would be able to defeat them and attack Dark Bakura directly to win, so he Summoned "Silent Magician". "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician" each attacked and destroyed a "Necrosoldier". As "Silent Swordsman LV5" attacked directly, Dark Bakura activated "The Narrow Corridor", restricting Yugi to two attacks per turn. With the shield monsters destroyed, Honda thought Yugi should be able to win next turn. 8th turn: Dark Bakura For the "final step in the ceremony of death", Dark Bakura activated "All Killing Death Card". With it in play, each turn, each player would have to send cards from their Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the number of monsters on the field, including Dark Bakura's ghosts. With no Graveyard to send cards to, Dark Bakura was unaffected. There were six monsters in play; Yugi's "Marshmallon", "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician" and Dark Bakura's "Deathcalibur", "Zoma" and "Necrosoldier". Dark Bakura Summoned "Necromannequin" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. 9th turn: Yugi ", on "Necromannequin".]] Yugi drew "Magic Barrier". The effect of "Necrosoldier" put another "Necrosoldier" on the field. "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician", each increased their LV by 1 ("Silent Swordsman": LV5 → 6, 3500 → 4000 ATK, "Silent Magician": LV1 → 2, 1000 → 1500 ATK). Yugi Set "Magic Barrier" and got "Silent Swordsman LV6" and "Silent Magician LV2" to attack "Necromannequin" and "Necrosoldier". Jonouchi tried warning Yugi not to do it, since Dark Bakura would just replace his shields next turn and put more monsters on the field. Before the attacks went through, Dark Bakura activated "Multiply", targeting "Necromannequin", multiplying it into ten copies of itself. When the attacks finished, "Necrosoldier" and one "Necromannequin" were destroyed. At the end of the turn, Yugi had three monsters, Dark Bakura had three ghosts and nine "Necromannequins", so Yugi had to send fifteen cards from his Deck to the Graveyard, the last of which was "Monster Reborn". 10th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura claimed that all he needed to do to win now was wait, but he wished to drive his sword deeper into Yugi's heart. Another "Necrosoldier" was Summoned and Dark Bakura also played "Necroface" in Defense Mode. As he ended his turn, he told Yugi he had one turn to look back on his life, before dying. 11th turn: Yugi ", clearing the field, while "Magic Barrier" protects "Silent Swordsman LV7"]] Yugi began to worry about losing, disappearing and failing to help Dark Yugi, until Jonouchi reminded him that as a Duelist, he should not give up without drawing his last card. Yugi reflected on how Dark Yugi had never given up and then vowed to defeat any enemy who stands before him. Yugi drew "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction". "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magican" each went up one LV ("Silent Swordsman": LV6 → 7, 4000 → 4500 ATK, "Silent Magician": LV2 → 3, 1500 → 2000 ATK). Yugi Sacrificed "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician" to Summon "Gandora". He explained that there was only one card capable of breaking Dark Bakura's undead lock and it had been sleeping in his Deck. Yugi activated the effect of "Gandora", destroying all monsters on the field. Dark Bakura noted that it would destroy Yugi's monsters too, but Yugi activated "Magic Barrier" to protect "Silent Swordsman LV7", from the effect. "Silent Swordsman LV7" attacked Dark Bakura directly (Dark Bakura: 2600 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Yugi. Aftermath Per the nature of the Shadow Game, Dark Bakura was banished to the shadows when he lost. The Dark Bakura playing the Shadow RPG suffered slightly, as that part of his soul disappeared. He was distraught that his "shadow" lost to the "mere vessel". The Dark Bakura playing the Shadow RPG used his last hourglass, activating Zorc's "Natural Catastrophe" ability, causing the World of Memories to sink into the sand. This caused the tomb to collapse, while Yugi and his friends were still inside, forcing them to rush out. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel. References Category:Duels Category:Shadow Games